Until We Meet Again
by alysei
Summary: Haru X Kyo fic yaoi dont like dont reada sequel i guess to 'for it wont end at an ocean' after the two are finally together they are pulled apart again....
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there here I am back again, sad isn't it? anyhoozers since i had a few people who liked my story which was a one shot and wanted it to be a multichapter fic I'm writing a sequel for them...so yeah here ya go this story is for**

**All the reviewers for my first story so tadaaaa! here for you i hope that ya like it.**

**Disclaimer & Warning: I _dont_ own Fruits Basket (Fruba) but all of the other characters belong to me. so yeah... and for the warning this is a Haru X Kyo story meaning YAOI meaning male/male relationships so if you don't like that why are you reading?**

**ONWARD! with"Until We Meet Again"**

* * *

_The gods give another chance _

_To fallen lovers_

_A test to see, if again_

_They find and love one another_

"_Now no one could stop them..." _

That day the clouds opened for Hatsuharu and Kyo, it seemed like they had waited forever for they believed this was the lasting peace for the two of them, and they walked unkowingly into a cruel joke planned by the gods. Instead of the bright light of the final peace, Haru and Kyo's intertwined hands were wrenched apart by darkness and they were sent spiraling towards the earth once again. Only this time, they were not aware of eachothers existance and many years had passed.

_"Now, we'll see," voices chorused around the falling forms, "if you will find one another once again, if your love was meant to be..."_

* * *

A boy with red hair and a boy with two toned hair walked down a dirt road never looking back and never speaking. When one reached for the other they disappeared.

Kyo woke up shaking from his dream, "What was that?" he whispered. Always he had dreams of the boy with the two toned hair and it always felt like he knew him somehow. But he just couldn't place it, Kyo never remembered meeting the other boy but in a way he was always on his mind. It seemed so familiar, the face with clear grey eyes and a perfect smirk. Kyo rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep.

On the other side of the world, a boy with two toned hair and grey eyes lay awake in his bed, thinking about the dream that had been terrorizing him for as long as he remembered.

It was about waking up beside a red headed boy and not being able to wake the boy, and he was alone, forced to face all his demons alone.

"I can't be thinking about all this right now," the boy said quietly, "I'm moving half way around the world tomorrow, I can't be obsessing over one person" But even with that speech, the boy still couldn't sleep. So he continued to think about the boy that he had never met, yet he seemed so familiar that he could almost remember his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Seven Years After That ) (age 17)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Black...and white, light and dark' a red-haired crimson eyed teen thought as he walked to school that day. 'Well it's my first day at this school, maybe I'll meet someone interesting'

At the same time someone else was walking down that same road going to the same destination. He was a taller boy with black and white hair and haunting grey eyes. 'I heard there was a new guy transferring today, maybe he'll be interesting' he thought.

The two boys never looked up as the taller boy ran into Kyo, sending him sprawling ont he sidewalk.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going!" Kyo shouted. "What?" the other boy said helping the red head off the ground, "Did you say something?" Kyo just stared at the older boy 'ls he just totally dense or is it me?' he thought.

"Names Hatsuharu" the grey eyed boy says. "Kyo" said the red head as he locked onto Haru's grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same time. Then looking away from each other said "No you go ahead," "Wait" and then "Forget it" Haru looked at Kyo, and caught him staring at him again.

"What?" Haru said cautiously. "Nothing," Kyo muttered as he started walking towards the school with Haru in tow. "You go here?" Haru said as he walked into the school's gates, "Never saw you here before, or maybe that's just me."

Kyo shook his head, "Nah, I'm just tranferring today so it's not you, anyways do you where Mr. Mandon's class is?" Haru looked sideways at the boy walking beside him, "So you're the new transfer student that we were getting today." he said." That's my first class so I'll take you there." Kyo nodded and followed the taller boy into the buliding and up the stairs.

All the while each thinking the same thing...

_He seems so familiar_

Kyo looked around at the huge buliding before following Hatsuharu into the main hallway. "Wow, big school." Kyo commented more to himself than to his companion.

"Yeah, it looks small on the outside but I guess the first time you go into this buliding it can be a shock." Haru stated off-handedly. The two walked around until they ended up beside a back stairwell, "Well, this is the way to satan's class"

Kyo looked up at Haru as they started walking up the stairs, flashes of memories playing and replaying inside his head of the boy he always dreamt about. _'If you want to me you hafta catch me...come on ----you know you want to'_ Kyo shook his head to rid himself of the images.

The red head stopped in the middle of the stairs...he really didn't feel like going to class now.

"Hey Haru?"

TBC

* * *

**Okay I know that's this is short but this is what I came up with when I actually thought about writing more on this story...so tell me what you think, I just wanna know...please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there I'm back! I know groans all around but yeah here's the second chapter**

**Hope ya like it...**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer & Warning: I _don't_ own Fruits Basket...sigh...there would be a _lot more _of Haru if I did...oh and all other charcters belong to me so don't steal them...not that I think you would but this is just the warning oh and this story is Haru X Kyo meaning male X male relationship, so if you don't like yaoi and are reading **

**I don't wanna hear you saying I didn't warn you...phew!**

**ONWARD!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Listening to the echoing footsteps in the quiet stairwelll _

_Comes a voice that sounds so close,_

_So familiar,_

_Like I've heard it before._

_"Uh Haru?"_

Hatsuharu turned around to look at the other. "Yeah?"

Kyo looked down quickly as Haru's eyes reached his. "Um, I was thinking..." he muttered shyly, "Couldn't we just skip? I really don't want to go to class anyway."

A smirk tugged at the others lips and an eyebrow raised. "Your _skipping_? On your first day of class. Shame shame, it's a pity really, forgoing an easy education to sit and be bored all alone on the roof..."

Kyo just looked at Haaru as he started rambling in a monotone voice. After a few minutes the grey eyed boy was still talking, what about Kyo had no clue so he shrugged and sat down.

The red head looked up at Haru again, who was still talking more or less to himself, and let his thoughts wander. Memories he didn't know were his floating through his mind...

_'..."hey hurry up we don't have all day"..."wait 'till Aki-- finds out you too"..."don't worry that'll never happen"...being held by two strong arms..."it's a surprise"..."what so you mean you have no idea where we are!"..."I love you kitten"..._

The last though snapped Kyo out of his daze. _'What the hell was that?' _he thought furiously _'Where did that come from?'_

"...and it has a great view." Haru finished. "Hey why are you siting down, we're skipping remember? You don't want to get caught do you?"

Kyo looked up a Haru in disbelief, _' don't want to get caught? so says the guy who just talked to himself for about ten minutes'_ he thought. "Well I guess we don't want to be in trouble so let's go" he said.

Hau nodded and continued up the staris, "Hope you like climbing stairs, there's about three more flights to go." _"What! _We already went up two flights!" Haru smirked and kept climbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (a few minutes later) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I can't believe you go thruough all of this just to skip a class." Kyo whined as he threw himself down beside Haru who had already sat down. The had, in Kyo's opinion, FINALLY reached the roof and the red head now claimed to be a mountain climber.

Haru looked down at his companion, "If this was hard work, then what did you do at your last school to skip?"

Kyo rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head as a pillow. "I was friends with the janitor." was his short reply as he looked away. Haru noticed that the other actaully smiled as he spoke.

"So you knew him well then?" Haru asked further. Kyo's eyes dulled a shade. "Yeah, pretty well, he died though. You probably heard about it, it was all over the news." Haru tilted his head to the side, "How so?"

Kyo continued, "You heard about a teacher going crazy at Sarae High?" Haru's eyes widened, "That was your school?" The red head looked up towards the sky. "Sure was, I even know the teacher who did it. Mr. Vinn, my history teacher, just kinda went psyco that day. Killed four people, all two shots to the head."

"Your friend was one of them then? That why you transferred here?" Haru looke down at the other boy waithig for an answer.

Kyo sighed, "Yeah Jae was the first one to try and stop Mr. Vinn. I was there, Vinn was screaming about the world being so wrong or something like that. All Jae would say was about the children of the school shouln't have to see him like that...but anyways Vinn shot him first, I was lucky he didn't see me. So Jae was the first to die. To answer your question, yeah that's why I transferred here."

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure that you're probably tired of hearing that aren't you?" Haru said off handedly. Kyo looked over, his crimson eyes shining as he smiled a real smile, "You have no idea."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Both boys sighed, each sinking into his own thoughts.

Haru:

'_hmm...I feel bad but..I'm kinda glad it happened..it's like seeing someone you haven't seen in a long time...'_

Haru mentally sighed as the images and dreams he'd been having since childhood began, always patches, but never a name...but always unexplainably familiar.

_' crimson eyes danced with happiness..."don't worry, he'll never find out"..."wow! our first apartment!"..."hold my hand a bit longer"...again the eyes but they were closing as they moved closer...walking toward a boy with firey red hair and reaching to hug him, only to have him disappear...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kyo:

_' I still don't know...mmmm it feels good on this roof...so warm...but Haru...he seems so...what's the word...familiar...'_

Soaking into the warmth Kyo slowly fell into a restless sleep and a nightmare.

_' ...Kyo was waling down a tree lined road, at the end stood a boy with two toned hair, his body half covered in shadow. Kyo started to run towards the boy, but he kept geting farther away so he ran faster. He could see the others face, the smirk ever present as he finally reached the boy...'he kind of looks like...' Kyo thought but dismissed it as coincidence. The red head reached out for the hand that was offered, and smiled as he reached closer to the others hand only to get near as the other boys eyes clouded over and he was covered in blood. Kyo looked down at his hands, which were also covered as was the scenery. He went to yell but no sound came out as panic rose inside his body, he dropped to his knees beside the boy and went to put his hand on the others cheek only to have him disappear leaving him alone...'_

"Kyo! Kyo wake up, it's a dream! Kyo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well I think thats ok for the second chapter. I thought I had to put in why Kyo had transferred in the first place.**

**then next chapter will actually have some of the plot in it ok?**

**Please review...even if you hated it...blinks please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there im back yet again...yeah...so here is the third chapter i think its a bit longer because i wanted to post two chapters but im too lazy to do that...**

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTERS! **

**Disclaimer _and_ Warning: I _do not _own Fruits Basket or any of its characters...any other characters are mine... also this story contains YAOI in later chapters...so don't like don't read...i know i write this everytime and im sorry to bore you with it...so then...**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

_You saved me once_

_But I was too late_

_Now I'll never forgive myself_

_If I am to blame_

* * *

_"Kyo! Kyo wake up , its a dream! Kyo!"_

Kyo woke up with Haru shaking him, his grey eyes wide in...fear? Kyo slowly sat up.

"A-a dream" he repeated shakily, "It was just a dream..." Haru looked over at the other not entirely sure he was alright. "Hey let's just go eat lunch somewhere, to get away from school, ya know?" Kyo smiled gratefully, "Sure"

Using Haru's "brilliant" idea to go down the fire escape, the two were caught by "Satan himself" Mr. Mandon.

So grumbling between thetheemselves the two were sent to, as Haru called her, "Satan's right hand", Mrs. George.

* * *

Even though Kyo had heard some strange names before, he'd always thought "George" to be a man's name. So the poor red head couldn't keep a straight face the entire time the woman was shouting at the two, making the two boys laugh even harder.

That little mess have both 3 days detention instead of one day. "B-but think about this!" Kyo sputtered as he and Haru walked out of Mrs. George's office. Kyo continued, "Give her a mustache and some body hair, she'd really look like a man!"

This sent the two in to hysterics. Mrs. George wasn't very pretty to start with, her caterpillar eyebrows and buzz cut did give her a pretty masculine look. Not even mentioning the plaid pants and vest...and her first name being incredibly being Mana..I mean come on "Man" a George...it was too much.

* * *

Haru and Kyo tried to quiet down as they entered their classroom. Mr. Mandon looked up from his desk and motioned for Haru to go to and sit in his seat. The grey eyed boy rolled his eyes and obeyed, smirking at Kyo as he went to the back of the room when he realized that the only free desk was in front of his. The teacher stood and gestured Kyo to the front of the board.

"Attention class, we have a new student. This is Kyo Sohma and so you won't pester him, he is of no relation to our own Hatsuharu." Kyo's eyes darted ove to Haru as one eyebrow raised. ' That's strange' he thought.

Kyo was lost in his thoughts for a minute, spacing out in front of the class. It was a few minutes before Mr. Mandon snapped his fingers in front of Kyo's face, which the red head promptly grabbed the man's hand and sent him flying.

The whole class went silent for a minute until they all smirked and all hell broke loose. A few of the girls ran over to their unconcious teacher who was lying in front of his desk as the rest did whatever. (A/N: I'm not feeling too creative right now)

Haru smirked at Kyo, who was standing at the front of the room, a stunned expression on his face. 'Wow I didn't take Mandon for a light weight' the grey eyed teen thought as he wasled over to his stunned friend, grabbing his arm and exiting the classroom. "We're leaving" Haru said walking the two of them down the hall.

"Won't we get caught?" Kyo replied. Haru looked at the other, "You knocked out a teacher, un-intentional or not you will be suspended, and with me skipping _yet again _I will be suspended so it all evens out. By the way I didn't know you were a martial artist."

Kyo smirked, "I'm not really I quit a couple months ago." Haru looked up "But you can't just give up on something like that!" The other nodded, because he knew better already not to say something back and just let Haru's comment stand or he might go off talking to himself again...yeah.

They had just about made it to the door when Kyo stopped walking, his red eyes wide as his face lost all color. Haru looked at the other confused...

_'...running down a school hallway, lockers on each side..."Ky---!"..."I was looking for you! Akit---"..."run he's looking for you"...a man with black hair and eyes...a cruel smirk..."monster"...being slammed into something...voices shouting and eventually fading into darkness...'_

Kyo gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly. He sighed when he saw that it belonged to Haru, and relaxed. "Are you okay?" Haru asked the pale boy in front of him. Kyo nodded shakily, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The two walked to a near by fast food restaruant for lunch. " What do you want to eat?" Haru asked.

"Hunh? I can get my own" Kyo said obviously not paying attention. "Well too bad I'm paying." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Whatever, a chicken sandwich and a sprite. (do not own)" Haru smiled, happy that he got his way, and ordered two chicken sandwiches and two sprites.(again i don't own)

Gathering their food Haru and Kyo found a table near the back of the restaurant where no one would recognise them.

Kyo looked up at the other, "What are your parents going to say about you getting suspended?" "I don't have parents" came a swift reply. "Oh I'm ..."

Haru put his sandwich down, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. They died in a fire last year while I was at a party. I always think 'what if?' ya know? If I hadn't gone though I would probably be in the ground with them." "Then do you live with realatives?" Kyo asked. "No, I live in an apartment, it's quite nice actually." "What do you think will happen to you?"

Kyo sighed, "Well, I'm not really sure. I don't have parents either, but I do have a foster family." Haru looked up, "So if you could guess what would they do?"

"It all depends," Kyo said slowly," on what's happening today, what's already happened, if they've been drinking, if there's money problems, I can never really say."

Haru stopped eating and looked at the other, wondering and now a bit worried for the other. "Are you going to be ok?"

Kyo looked at Haru with a 'What do you think?' expression and continued eating. "Haru you should eat, foods getting cold."

After the food was gone the two sat and talked about whatever came to mind. It wasn't until Haru looked at his watch and saw that it read 4pm that the two separated, exchanging addresses and phone numbers. Kyo wasn't too sure about the addreses but Haru had given him a twenty minute 'just in case' speech, the red head was suspicious that the other knew about his crappy home life. So the two separated for the day each heading his own way.

* * *

Kyo walked into the door of his house and was immediately slammed into the wall. Hissing in pain he looked up into the eyes of his foster father.

"You thought you were too good to go to school today hunh?" Kyo's eyes widened, he could smell the alcohol on the mans breath, he must have gotten fired from another job. "Well!" the man screamed. "And if that wasn't an embarrassment enough, you got suspended too!"

Kyo flinched as he was slapped hard across the cheek. "I-I'm sorry..." he offered as he was struck again.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself? Well you know sorry isn't good enough! Not this time you haven't paid enough for when you to screwed up and ruined our lives. It's a wonder your mother abandoned you she knew you would turn out to be pathetic." The man shouted and turned muttering to himself. He came back with a knife and threw Kyo to the ground. "You know what?" he said leaning closer as the struggling teen tried to get away, the scent of alcohol radiating from his breath. Kyo franticly tried to get away, but his strength wasn't enough to remove the man from holding him.

* * *

Haru tossed his uniform shirt on his bed as he hit the blinking button on the answering machine.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, you are suspended until further notice as is your friend. You will not return to the school until you recieve another call from me, Mrs. George. What is wrong with you Hats----"

The message ended as Haru hit the delete button and flopped onto his bed, sleep trying to overtake him. But something seemed strange, a ringing in his ears caused him to gasp in pain...

_'..."he's in the hospital, I don't know why you let him go alone"...looking into a small room with bars like a prison..."Why won't you fight me?"...red...a small room blood dripping on the counter as the picture grew fuzzy...'_

Hau shook his head, "Great," he said, "Just what I need to be seeing things again...but Kyo, he looks just like...is it?"

The grey eyed boy shook his head and let himself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Kyo's foster father moved the knife to Kyo's stomach, cutting into the flesh through his school uniform. 'Someone...help me...' Kyo thought...

"I'm going to make sure that no one has to deal with you anymore..."

* * *

**well thats it for chapter 3 i hope you liked it. i'll try and make the story more interesting next chapter ok? **

**thank you for reading!**

**please review...pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I'm back with the 4th chapter of "Until We Meet Again" Thank You to all the people who read and review my story (big hug) Sorry there's no poem-ey thing...I'm not feeling too creative -smile- **

**Oh and I'm sorry if I offened anyone with making the foster parents the bad guys...but it had to be someone to get the story started...**

**Warning and Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and this story will contain yaoi...eventually **

**Thanks again and Onward with Chapter 4!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kyo's foster father moved the knife to Kyo's stomach, cutting into the flesh through his school uniform. 'Someone...help me...' Kyo thought..._

_"I'm going to make sure that no one has to deal with you anymore..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru blinked once...twice..he couldn't figure out why he couldn't just fall asleep and stay that way. It seemed that everytime he manage to drift of he would hear someone screaming.

The grey-eyed boy didn't want to admit it but he wasn't even sure that he wanted to try and sleep again, that 'dream or whatever' as he had offically named it scard the hell out of him.

He rolled over and looked at the clock, flinching a bit as the neon red letter glared in the dark. "2:44 a.m." He muttered, "What a great time to be awake..." Haru then thought back to his conversation with Kyo the previous day.

_...previous day..._

The red head looked up at Haru as a perfect eyebrow raised ( this seems to happen a lot dosen't it? o'well) and put his cell number into Haru's phone.

"It really dosen't matter what time it is, I'll always answer it. So...if you feel the need..." Kyo said quietly as he sent the phone back across the table to its owner.

Haru smiled at the other, "The same goes for you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru sighed and picked up his phone. After a few rings Kyo answered.

"He-hello?" Kyo whispered, his voice hoarse.

Haru frowned at his end of the line, "Kyo what's wrong?"

Kyo blinked, "It's nothing Haru, are you alright?"

The other pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it, "Kyo..."

The red head coughed and hissed as pain shot through his small body, reminding him of what happened earlier...

_...what happened...(sorry this has to be getting boring)..._

"I'm going to make sure that nobody has to deal with you anymore!" Kyo's eyes opened wide as the knife tore into the skin along his collar bone. He couldn't help but scream as white hot pain burned through his entire body.

His 'father' continued the torture all the while continuing the verbal abuse.

This went on for what seemed like a lifetime for Kyo. But the door finally opened to reveal his foster mother, who looked at the scene before her with shock and horror.

"Gen!" she screamed, "get off him!"

Kyo felt the weight of the man lift off him and felt the footsteps fall on the floor as the man stompped off.

He just lay on the floor in pain for a while until he assumed the Gen was probably passed out and attempted to stand. Hissing in pain, Kyo managed to pull himself up the stairs, into his room and finally collapsed into his bed. He managed to clean most of the gashes and stop the bleeding as best he could before the strength left him and he was forced to lie down.

Even though Kyo was proud that he had managed to escape this time, he wasn't too sure about the next time, his foster mother walking in was a pure stroke of luck... Sleep clouded his thoughts and the tired boy tried to close his eyes, but everytime he would close them, Gen was there, above him alcohol radiating from his breath, eyes glinting of the knife he held above the trembling boy, he couldn't sleep now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts long enough to hear Haru say, "...I'm coming over. Stay put." and a dail tone.

He sighed, "Well...damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru walked out of the front of his apartment and started towards Kyo's house. Miracullously he actually ended up at his intended destination in a few minutes, this was a record considering his incredible track record of getting lost every single day.

'Wait', he thought, 'What the hell am I doing here?' He was ready to turn around when a shadow walked up towards a window, the curtain moved revealing Kyo. Soft light from the inside of the house illuminated Kyos red hair and pale skin making him almost seem angelic, if not for the cursing he was now doing to Haru, who had just crawled up a drain pipe.

Haru jumped through the window and saw Kyo had moved to sit on the edge of his bed, cleaning off what looked to be new cuts, deep gashes even.

Haru rushed to his friends side, "Kyo what happened? Are you ok?"

The red head looked up the the other boy, whose grey eyes were wide in shock as he took in the sight of Kyo's upper body. Come to think of it those eyes looked incredibly familiar from those dreams he seemed to be having more often lately.

While Kyo was spacing out, Haru had taken it upon himself to take Kyo's school bag and stuff as much clothes and other things he thought the other would need into it as possible.

"Haru what are you doing?" The crimson eyed boy asked quietly.

The one in question looked up, "Isn't it obvious? I refuse to let you stay here any longer."

"So then, where am I going?"

Haru looked at the other as if he was the stupidest person alive and gave a simple reply, "My apartment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had nearly two days after Kyo left his foster house and now lived with Haru, that the red head could move around freely with relatively few pains. Plus in that time the two had grown closer and now trusted each other more and enough not to be shy around each other.

"Hey Haru?" Haru looked up from reading a book on the couch.

"Wierd question," Kyo started," But do you ever have nightmares about somethings you don't understand?"

Haru, thinking of the other red haired boy in his dreams, closed the book and turned to look at his friend. "You don't understand how?"

Kyo sat down across from the other, "Nevermind, its really nothing, it was a dumb question anyway." He looked down at the floor.

Haru stood up, walked over to the other, and sat down, "If this is about what happened a few days ago, I'm sorry."

The red head looked into Haru's grey eyes, both boys looked away quickly. Haru gathered Kyo into a hug as the younger boy leaned against him, accepting the comfort. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Kyo whispered.

Hary sighed, "I know, I know, but it jsut...well...it's just my fault that you got hurt."

Kyo's lipes curved into a smile, "No, none of it is you fault, it's just the way some people are." "Yeah," Haru replied, "Well this is a bit off subject, but...tomorrow's my birthday and...I was wondering...if I could take you out for dinner?"

The last part was rushed, and it made Kyo smile even wider. "Haru that sounds like your asking me out on a date." Kyo said offhandedly pulling away from the other.

Kyo then turned around to see a slight tinge of pink covering Haru's cheeks. "Well it's not exactly a date," Haru stammered, "b-but if that's what...you want it to be..."

Kyo looked up, and threw his arms around Haru (carefully I might add he's injured!) "So tomorrow's your birthday? Of course I'll have to get you a gift"

Haru didn't move, his face had pretty much turned the color of Kyo's hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Kyo sat up in his bed realizing how he had acted. Tomorrow he had a date and a present to buy...for a guy.

So the next morning came, the sun shone brightly, and birds were chirping. (wow, happy crowd hunh?) And...it was the day of the 'not a date but an outing so incredibly close to a date that's what you had to call it'.

Let the day begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok I need some help with this! Where should they go? What should they do? Am I moving this story on too fast or dragging it out? Review please and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there and here I am again with another chapter of 'Until We Meet Again' **

**Sorry for the late update...school started and I've had a lot of things on my mind lately.**

**Ok then Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Last time I said that I didn't own Beyblade but that was also true)**

**Warnings: See other chapters for warnings. (I'm lazy I know it)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter! And special thanks to ****hyper-writer14** **for reminding me how long its been since I last updated. I'm sorry!**

**Onward with Chapter 5!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Later that night Kyo sat up in his bed realizing how he had acted. Tomorrow he had a date and a present to buy...for a guy._

_So the next morning came, the sun shone brightly, and birds were chirping. (wow, happy crowd hunh?) And...it was the day of the 'not a date but an outing so incredibly close to a date that's what you had to call it'._

_Let the day begin!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo looked up at the ceiling as he lay in bed thinking, '_What have I gotten myself into this time? I'm just room mates with Haru, right? right_?' The red head smacked his head off the headboard of the bed when no acceptable answer came to him.

Come to think about it...why was he talking to himself?

Wait, he still had to buy a gift too. "Dammit..." Kyo whispered as his red eyes shifted to the door as he heard Haru shuffling down the hall way and around the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Work...why are you not working for me? Please?"

Haru stared at the sputtering coffee maker as it slowly, but surely made his morning cuppachino. Kyo had already explained that you mixed the cuppachino with hot water just like the cocoa, but Haru had replied with 'then what will the coffee maker have to do in the mornings?'

While he was waiting, Haru's thoughts wandered to the previous night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kyo's unexpected display of affection, he had re-opened one of the injuries on his chest and had to have it rebandaged.

"You're a klutx, you know that right?" Haru spoke off-handedly as he rebandaged the wound.

Kyo's red eyes narrowed, "No I'm not." The other grinned, "This is the second time you've reopened this cut alone...and your not clumsy?" Kyo was silent for a moment thinking before he smiled, "Oh I'll try and be more careful mother, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru smiled at the thought as the coffee machine light turned green. The grey eyed boy did a mental happy dance as he drank his morning cup of caffine, his thoughts wandering still, until they came to a crashing halt.

A ringing sound filled his ears as he leaned forward and put his hands over them as to try and block out the sound as the memories blurred though his vision

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_...a small red haird boy grabbing Haru's hand...'I'll take you there'...the same boy smiling...crimson eyes half closed in exaustion, a smile on the persons face..._

The atmosphere of the fashback suddenly turned darker.

_...a pale hand coming out of no where...someone screaming in pain...dull lifeless eyes being reflected off a mirror...someone whispering...'he is worthless'...'loving a monster, pathetic'...a harsh slap to the face...and then...nothing..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo ran from his room when he heard the sound of glass smashing in the kitchen. Rounding the corner he spotted Haru lying unconcious on the floor, a shattered coffee cup in front of him.

"Haru? Haru..." Kyo spoke softly as he ran to the others side, not paying attention that he was kneeling in broken glass as he lifted the others head into his lap, wiping the blood off of Haru's cheek from a cut.

"Hey, come on now...wake up...Haru..."

Kyo was shaking, he didnt know what to do. He couldn't think straight, so he just sat there with Haru's head in his lap stroking the others forehead gently, letting a few stray tears fall from his red eyes.

Haru blinked as he slowly opened his eyes immeadiately wincing as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. (A/N:on his face) His grey eyes locked on to Kyo's crimson and the two just stared at each other until Kyo bent down and wrapped him in a hug.

Haru felt terrible as he heard heartbreaking sobs errupt from the other, so he held Kyo close.

"I-I didn't know what to d-do" Kyo finally managed to say, "I found you p-passed out and m-my mind just went blank." Haru smiled half heartedly as he tried to comfort Kyo, who was currently doing a great impression of looking like a beaten kitten. "It's ok, Kyo. I'm fine, see there's no need to worry." Haru said holding Kyo's face so his eyes were looking directly into his.

Kyo finally nodded as the two stood up and cleaned up the glass. Haru noticing fresh cuts on his hands and Kyo's legs and arms. He also noticed that when Kyo walked he winced and put a hand on his chest.

"Kyo" Haru said quickly, "let me see your chest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo looked up quickly from picking up Haru's mail. "What kind of question is that Haru?" Haru raised an eyebrow and walked toward the other. "If you won't show me then I guess I'll have to look for myself then?"

A bright red blush spread across Kyo's cheeks as he pulled up his shirt, wincing in pain as he moved his arms upward. "You re-opened the same one as yesterday...again..." Haru sighed and headed to the bathroom to get the bandages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the fuss and rebandaging the two finally set out for their 'date'. Kyo wanted to go to the amusement park, so that's where they ended up because Haru just couldn't say no to Kyo when he looked so excited.

The first ride was ok...so Haru thought until it dropped 50feet into a large pool of water. He just sat there frozen as the ride came to a stop and Kyo had to pry him from the seat or they would have to ride again. "Why didn't you tell me that was a water ride?" Haru said quietly. "Haru it said so on the sign and you said that you wanted to go on it." Kyo said as he smiled, "Besides, that was fun!"

Haru only smirked at the others antics and followed along with whatever the red head wanted to ride.

They had gotten off their 20th or so ride as Haru thought when he saw Kyo put his hand on his chest and coughed. "Kyo are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Let me see." "Haru I'm fine I just wanted to be careful so I wouldn't hurt my self ok?" Haru looked down, slightly embarrassed for over reacting, "Oh, okay then."

Kyo looked over at his dual haired companion and smiled, grateful for his concern. "Hey why don't we get some lunch? Its almost 2 o'clock" Haru nodded walked toward the nearest burger place in the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the two were done eating, they left the park and went to a nearby mall. "Why are we here?" Kyo asked. "Well," Haru started, "We are going to a nice restaurant tonight for dinner and my clothes dont exactly fit you right so..."

Kyo tilted his head to the side. "You really don't have to do this, besides, it's your birthday." "I know that, but I want to" Haru said as he looked to the side, not wanting to catch Kyo's gaze.

They walked through the mall stopping in various stores and making purchases. Kyo walked into a store alone and spotted the perfect present for Haru, a silver necklace, and purchased it. Smiling he walked out of the store and found Haru sitting on a bench quietly waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you get?" Haru asked the smiling teen. "You'll see later" Kyo replied. "We should be going" Haru said quietly. Kyo nodded and as the two were walking out of the mall, Kyo slipped his hand into Haru's. Neither said anything, they just kept walking, slight blushes on their face, and held on tighter.

tbc...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok that's it for chapter 5 again I'm sorry it took me so long to up date I dont think it'll take too long for the next chapter to be written. Since school started again I'll probably be writing more so yeah...**

**Oh and the next chapter will be the other half of their date. **

**Thanks for veiwing and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there!! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update...so much crap has been going on...two car wrecks...school...every thing but ya know what i finally finished this chap! So here ya go!**

**See previous chapters for warnings and disclaimers!**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter!!!!**

**ONWARD!!!!**

**Chapter 6: Until We Meet Again**

_

* * *

__"What did you get?" Haru asked the smiling teen. "You'll see later" Kyo replied. "We should be going" Haru said quietly. Kyo nodded and as the two were walking out of the mall, Kyo slipped his hand into Haru's. Neither said anything, they just kept walking, slight blushes on their face, and held on tighter._

* * *

Kyo sighed as he flopped onto his bed, smiling. He pulled out the small velvet box that held the necklace, thinking about what Haru's reaction would be when he saw it. The red head's thoughts wer interuppted when there was a knock on the door.

Kyo quickly tossed the box in the drawer of his bedside table before calling out the 'ok' to enter the room.

Haru walked into the room holding a couple shopping bags. He smiled, "Sorry I forgot to hand these to you."

The other tilted his head as he took the bags and removed the contents setting them out on the bed. Eyebrows furrowing, Kyo looked into the grey eyes that returned his stare, "Aren't most of these yours?"

Haru, trying to feign innocence, looked around the room and in a sing-song voice replied, "I asked what you thought of them. I thought it would be nice and didn't you look at the size tags?" Haru ended his little singing session with a smirk.

"But Haru, it's _your _birthday! Usually people buy _you_ stuff, not the other way around." Kyo protested. Haru looked straight at the other.

"But _I_ wanted too."

Kyo's eyes widened at the statement hearing the words repeat in his head the room spun...

* * *

_"...The same smile, the same face...'But I wanted too'...Two hands...each wearing silver bands on the ring finger...Kyo's own hand, a black and white bracelet, grasping bars of a small enclosed room...looking at the outside, watching the snow float downwards, the lock on the door of the small room frozen...warm lips against his...'I love you, because I wanted too...with all my being'...Kyo's own voice...'Someone...save us...he'll kill us for sure now...I love you as well'..."_

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes, he felt like he had a hangover. Feeling a warm hand on his cheek, he looked to his left. Haru was kneeling beside the bed on the floor, eyes half closed.

"What happened?" Kyo whispered. Grey eyes shot open at the sound of the voice and shifted so his forehead was pressed to the others. "I was telling you why I got you those clothes", he began, " then I said 'but I wanted too', and you got really pale and passed out..." Haru ran his hand through Kyo's red hair, "You also scared the hell out of me."

Kyo looked away from the others gaze, slightly embarrassed. "Um...I'm sorry...for worrying you. What time is it?"

A pale eyebrow raised in response, "You've done nothing wrong. It's 6:30, why?" Kyo slowly pushed the covers off himself and stood shakily. "Because," he smirked," _We_ are going out tonight remember?"

"What?! You just woke up and now you want to go out...are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can help you with? You know you shouldn't go out when you're not feeling well, its really not good for you. In fact y-----" Kyo effectively pushed Haru out of his room and shut the door while the other was ranting. "If you really want to help me out Haru," Kyo said through the door, "Then start by getting ready to go, I'm not going to ruin your bithday anymore...alright?"

This just made the other start knocking on the door. "Kyo you better open this door, I swear to god I will knock it down!"

Kyo smirked and leaned against the door, his head starting to pound. "As if you can, go get ready." Kyo was a bit angry so he kicked the door and left Haru to his own devices. As the red head stepped from the shower he realized that Haru was still beating on the door to his room. "Dammit Haru go get ready to leave!" He shouted. Kyo wondered how long it would take for Haru to completely lose his temper.

Kyo quickly put on one of the new pairs of black pants Haru had bought him and was in the process of picking out a shirt when he heard the door give an interesting crack. Kyo sighed, "3...2...1..." Kyo put his hands on his hips and glared at Haru as he picked himself off the floor and the broken door. "Now look! You went and broke a door in your apartment...I hope your happy." Kyo spoke partly out of being annoyed and of sarcasm.

Haru was completely annoyed by now. "What do you think you were doing? You could have hurt yourself, do I need to mention all these times you have lost consciousness? And did you ever think---Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Kyo was pushing Haru to his own room now, completely ignoring the others protests. "Haru?" Kyo said with a flat gaze at the other, "Go get ready, you are not my mother, even though I apprectiate it. This is your birthday." With that, he shut the door.

* * *

Haru grumbled as he started to get dressed. "I'll show him who's the boss of me. 'Go get ready' he says, 'Its _your_ birthday' he says." After a few minutes Haru stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, and promptly slapped himself in the face, thinking _'I really shouldn't be talking to myself...'_.

Haru sighed as his phone rang, his grey eyes turned steely as he recognized the number. "I thought I told you that..." he growled into the reciever.

* * *

Kyo had tired of being angry and finally picked a red long sleeved shirt with black wings stitched on the back. Ten minutes later he was walking out into the living room to wait for Haru.

After a few minutes Haru walked out into the living room. What he saw stopped him in place. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'Kyo really looks good in red and black...Maybe I should shop for him more often...'

As Haru was lost in his musings, he failed to notice the stare he was recieveing from Kyo. The red head was completely surprised at the others appearance, Haru looked...extremely handsome. Kyo shook his head a bit to try to clear some of the thoughts that had started to pile up in his mind.

Haru was wearing a plain black button down shirt with black cargo pants that had silver chains in various places, his traditional boots with all the buckles, and last but not least all of his rings and earings were silver. 'Perfect' Kyo thought thinking about the small box he carried in his pocket.

Kyo then realized that Haru was just standing...in the middle of the floor with a glazed look in his eye. The red head smirked to himself and walked to the other. Standing on his tip toes Kyo whispered in Haru's ear, "Haa-ru..."

Grey eyes snapped open. "Let's go!"

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant wasn't the problem, the waiter was. Haru kept glaring at the overly attentive man who kept eyeing up Kyo. Haru heard a snort from Kyo as the man left for a minute to cater another table. "What's wrong?" Haru asked, his grey eyes glinting in annoyance. Kyo picked up the napkin the waiter had left with him and threw it across to the other. A number was written carefully along with the waiter's name, Camerin. "That sounds like a girls name..." Haru said off handedly. Kyo smirked, "I know. Besides I'm not too interested... Oh by the way before I forget." With a steady blush creeping onto his face, Kyo handed Haru the small velvet box.

Haru seem a bit taken back by the gift but opened it to reveal the silver chain that Kyo had bought earlier. He smiled at the blushing boy across from him. "I really love it." he said, putting it on and standing up offered his hand to Kyo.

Kyo looked up confused at Haru. "Would you like to dance? There's something I have to ask you while Waldo or whatever his name is comes back." Haru whispered with a small smile. Kyo took the others hand. "His name was Camerin, but you can call him Waldo." Kyo chuckled.

A slower song had started to play as the two started dancing, ignoring all the stares that were aimed in their direction.

"Um, Haru...I um..." Kyo stuttered. Haru raised one eyebrow and smiled at the others antics and interrupted. "Hey Kyo, when you said you weren't interested in that waiter...did you mean that he's not your type or..." Kyo's eyes widened and he looked away, "Well...you could say that..." he whispered. "Well I have to say that..." Haru paused for a minute to raise Kyo's face to look into his eyes,"... _I _am very interested in you."

Kyo tried to look away and whispered, "Are you sure about someone like me?"

Haru smiled and leaned towards Kyo, "Always." Kyo saw how the other was blushing, he could feel Haru's breath on his lips and closed his eyes.

Kyo's eyes opened wide as a hand covered his mouth and pulled him away from Haru. He saw Haru's steely eyes as he tried to remain conscious. He felt dizzy and everything seemed to slow down. Finally he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"I've finally found you..."

And then nothing.

* * *

**Ok again I really do apologize for taking so long to update. And this chapter might seem a bit confusing... But anyways: Thank you for reading!!!!! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a long, long while since I've even looked at this story so please be kind.**

**Let me know what you think k?**

Chapter 7…

Rain. It never seemed to end. From the time Haru had been able to post the appropriate bail, until a full day had passed. It never stopped.

It was annoying as hell.

The message light was blinking, taunting Haru as he walked into the apartment the day before. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered. He was angry. He couldn't sit still, and sitting still was starting to get on his nerves. All he could see when he shut his eyes were the terrified eyes of Kyo. The image of the scrawny red head being ripped from his arms engraved on the back of his eyelids.

He'd been ripped away, then promptly arrested for disturbing the peace. Hell yes he disturbed the peace! He was trying to make a love confession and it had been ruined by a complete asshole!

"You would be angry if you were me too" Haru said to the wall in front of him.

But as usual the wall said nothing back. (Go figure)

…

Kyo looked at the ceiling, trying to see shapes or figures in the spackle white. The night to days ago fresh in his mind with every moment of quiet that was provided to him, which was many. His head still ached. It gave him nightmares.

The nightmares always started with Gen's voice, raspy and threatening. In his dreams he clung to Haru but the older boy always disappeared in his arms while he was snatched away. Kyo would struggle, but the grip would never subside, and then the screaming would start. He would then awaken in the small dark room he was provided. Alone.

"I'm alone. What did I ever do wrong?" Crimson eyes clouded over as he spoke, visualizing the way Haru's eyes went completely black.

_ ….black eyes…uncaring, unfriendly…'worthless'…'why are you here?' 'we're busting you out you stupid ca—'…'don't let me go'….'why would i?'…'hold on tight, it's going to…' ….'run! Ak— we'll die if they find out'… …warm hands grasping…'I love you'…harsh breathing…a strangled scream…..'how dare you!'….two gunshots…..screaming…screaming…screaming…_

Kyo screamed along with what he was seeing. His throat was beginning to go raw and his eyes watered. His world was spinning, eyes rolling back as his small body began to shake. The last thing he heard was the door slamming open…..and a scream.

…

A two toned head bobbed down the street running into who and whatever got into his way. Haru didn't know where he was going but he was going! He passed the school, once, twice….three times….he was going in circles.

"I don't understand why he hasn't called me!" Haru muttered. The grey eyed boy grabbed the closest person to him. "Why won't he call me!", he shouted into the strangers face. After realizing he wasn't getting an answer, Haru stalked off.

When Haru came out of his musings, he was standing in front of a familiar building. "Ky-yo?" Haru muttered under his breath. He saw red, but realized that it was just flashing lights. Flashing lights….in front of Kyo's house? Grey eyes went wide as a gurney was rushed from the house, the attendants trying to keep the person on it still, a tuft of red hair sticking out.

Shock filled Haru's face as his body tensed up. The ambulance rushed away siren blaring. He couldn't move. His mind racing, Haru realized he was running.

…

A man with dark hair and suit walked into Haru's apartment and pressed the blinking answering machine button. The man's own voice greeted him.

"Hatsuharu, this is your uncle. Call me back."

The man sighed and ran his hand through the hair that covered his.

"I guess I'll just have to sit and wait for my wayward nephew." He mumbled, making himself comfortable.

Tbc…

**Well that's it for chapter 7. Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
